The Adventures of Erik and his Teenage Daughter
by Phantom'sDeath
Summary: Modern. Ever wonder what it would be like for Erik to be married to Christine and have a 16 year old daughter, move to a new country, and have to deal with all the things a normal father would have to, as well as being the most feared crime lord in Europe. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own nor gain any monetary from this fan fiction story. The characters, setting, and names belong to the author who created them (Gaston Leroux) with his story of Phantom of the Opera_

**Hey all! Welcome to my new fanfic! This if set in modern times with Erik and Christine married, with a teenage daughter. I'm sure you see where this is going, a very humorous fanfic! I really hope that you enjoy this and leave a review!**

**Chapter One: Enrollment**

Moving is never easy, and having a teenage daughter is never easy either, especially for one like Erik Destler. Not only did his mother ostracize him, she sold him into the black market and into a cruel world. But that all changed with the love of a good woman, and having one person able to look at his skull like features, that was all Erik needed to feel alive.

And now he is a father to a teenaged daughter. Joy. Not only is she a teenager, she's a 16 year old teenager. Even better. His new family has pulled Erik out of the dark, and out of his life as a crime lord in Europe, and into America. More specifically, the outskirts of Boston.

And now it was time to enroll his daughter, Alice, into high school, halfway through the first term. Great.

The principle wanted a meeting with the three of them, not just Alice, nor with Just Alice and Christine, but with him too. How he loathed human contact, and now being forced out into the world to interact with it.

"Erik!" shouted Christine, blue eyes alight with frustration, light brown curls cascading down her back, "You need to go!"

"No I don't! You two will be fine on your own, there is no reason why I should be involved!" Erik shouted back from the upstairs.

"Erik this is for Alice, it's her first day of school in America, and you need to go and meet the principle at least!" Christine shouted back, "Hurry up or we'll be late!"

"No, can't do it, Erik is not good enough to be seen with Christine or Alice!" Erik pouted.

"Dad, please." Alice said from the bottom of the staircase next to her mother. And within minutes, Erik was down the stairs dressed, like always, in a black suit with his black gloves and black mask, mouth set in a pout and golden eyes looking up into their eyes as he hung his head. Then they were off, Erik driving them to school in his black BMW, him gripping the stirring wheel and muttering to himself the whole way there.

~At the the high school~

As Erik pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car, he just sat there. Sighing, Christine came around to his side of the car and opened the door, "Erik, you have to come out and meet the principle, this is Alice's first day of school half way through the semester, there's no way around it."

Thinking about his options, and seeing the outcome as bad if he didn't go through with the meeting, he let go of the stirring wheel and got out, standing to his full height of 6 foot 7 inches, towering over the two women in his life, and locked the car behind them as they headed into the school.

_This is my doom,_ Erik thought, _I'm going to die_. And opening the door for Christine and Alice, they entered, _Thank god there in class right now,_ Erik thought, relieved to be away from the stares.

"This way Erik." Christine said soothingly, looping her arm through his, knowing how hard this is for him. And walking into the principles office, Erik's hell began.

Letting Christine do all the talking, Erik just sat there, back straight, legs straight and feet right against the floor, hands gripping the two ends of the chair, yup, he was uncomfortable.

"Alright well I just need you two to sigh this and then Alice is good to go." Said the cheery voice of the principle as she handed them the document. Her dark broun hair tied tightly in a bun, brown eyes sparkling as she smiled at them.

After Christine signed it, she held the pen out to Erik, who took it in his shaky left hand and scribbled his name down, ready to be out of the school before the students got out of class.

As the principle look at the signatures, Christine's was beautiful, with the way her letters swirled into each other, Where as Erik's was like a child's writing. But, it didn't really matter and she held out her hand to Christine, who shook it with a big smile. But when she turned to Erik, he just stared at it until he looked at Christine who gave him a stern look, and so he grasped her hand and then let it drop.

"Come on Christine, Alice, lets go home." Were the first words Erik said through the entire meeting.

"Erik," Christine said, and he turned back around to face her, "Alice is starting school _now_, not tomorrow."

At this, Erik's eyes widened. He was always around his little girl, homeschooling her. But when they moved to America, she wished to go to a public school, and now she was gone. Gone forever. "What..but...but...Alice is not ready for this, she...she cant possibly start now, she needs more time." Erik said, golden eyes filling with tears.

Sighing and laughing a little, Christine turned to Alice, "Have a great day sweetie." And turning to the principle she said, "Thank you for your time." And walking to where Erik had moved to, (Clinging to Alice's legs) she picked him up and started towards the door, with Erik reaching out over her shoulder for Alice.

"Noo, No she needs me!" Erik sobbed, "ALICE!"

Once the two were gone, the principle turned towards Alice, a look of shock on her face an when Alice saw it she said, "Homeschooled."

Understanding what she meant, the principle asked, "Was your father the teacher?"

"Yup."

"I see, well lets get you to class then dear." And they were off.

**Well that's the first chapter, I know not the funniest but I need to set everything up before we get into the amusement, Alice needs to be integrated into high school before Erik's true hell begins. Clothes shopping, sleepovers, field trips, buys...Leave a review, always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own nor gain any monetary from this fan fiction story. The characters, setting, and names belong to the author who created them (Gaston Leroux) with his story of Phantom of the Opera_

**Alright, I'm back! I know, a bit, or very, ridiculous with Erik crying over Alice, but this is supposed to be a very funny fanfic. I really hope that you all like it and leave a review!**

**Chapter Two: Friends**

Walking down the hallways of the school following the principle to her class, Alice was ecstatic about finally having the chance to meet people her own age, and to make friends. Coming to a stop outside of a room, the principle knocked and slowly entered the room, speaking to the teacher, she turned back towards Alice, motioning for her to enter.

"Class," the principle said, "This is our new student, Alice Destler. She is joining us all the way from..." the principle trailed off, not knowing exactly where she was from.

"France." Alice said, with no accent at all. She turned towards the class, bright blue eyes sparkling as her face lit up with a dazzling smile, her black curly hair creating a contrast with her pale skin.

"Alright, I think I'll leave you to get settled in then." And with that, the principle left.

The teacher then turned to Alice, a nice smile on his face, "Well, welcome Alice, my name is Mr. Hughs, and if you would please take the seat next to RJ." Mr. Hughs said, gesturing to a young man with blond hair and rich brown eyes.

After taking her seat, class resumed. But RJ leaned over whispering a word of welcome to a blushing Alice.

xXx

One week later

Walking in the door to her house Alice was greeted by the sound of an organ being played angrily. Sighing, she walked up to her fathers room to try and calm him down.

Walking into his room, she moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his thin frame and the music instantly quieted, changing to a soft melody.

"How was school today?" He asked.

"Fine. I was talking with RJ again and I asked if he wanted to come over, and I was wondering if he could come over tomorrow?" Alice said softly, hoping that he wouldn't lose his temper.

At this request, Erik stopped his playing all together, and sat up straighter and became ridged.

"You...you want to have a boy come over," Erik asked, exasperated, "Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"I don't know, I have no idea who this person is or their parents..."

"Please dad, he's my first friend and I want to spend time with him." Alice pleaded.

Reluctantly, Erik nodded, and watched as Alice's smile grew before she left to tell RJ that he could come over after school the next day.

xXx

Getting out of the car RJ stopped dead in his tracks looking up at the large estate.

"You live, here?" he asked in aw.

Face turning slightly red from embarrassment, Alice could only reply with a 'yes' before grabbing his hand and running to the front door before stopping and turning to RJ.

""RJ, before we go in, I have to tell you that my dad is um...well he's very, eccentric and will probably come across as overbearing."

Unsure of what to say, RJ nodded his head and went with an 'okay'.

"And what ever you do, don't stare at him."

Seeing how serious she was, he nodded his head again sternly, showing his understanding.

Stepping into the home, RJ was in shock. It looked even bigger than it was outside, and it was quite grand. A chandelier hung from the celling of the main entrance with a winding staircase across the floor. "Wow, now I feel under dressed." RJ laughed.

Face reddening again, Alice said, "Not at all, don't feel intimidated." And laughing slightly, she grabbed his hand and headed for the living room.

"Alright, you can put your bag anywhere and then we can play some games." Alice said with a smile, holding up some PS3 games for RJ to see.

Dropping his bag, he walked over to Alice and looked at the options before picking COD Black ops 2 and as it started, they looked at each other with a smirk and said, "zombies" at the same time. They played for hours, all the way up to dinnertime.

xXx

When dinner time rolled around, they both started stretching from staying in one position for to long, and both of their stomachs grumbled alerting them to their hunger.

And that's when they smelled it. Pizza. It even smelled homemade, which was even better. "Who's cooking?" RJ asked.

"Hmm, probably my dad, he likes to cook. Hungry?"

"You have to ask?" RJ said, looking at her as if she should have known.

"Ya you're right," Alice said, "You're always hungry." And she threw her arms up in the air to emphasize her point.

Getting up to go into the kitchen and grab some food, Alice was a nervous wreck. Her dad was not the social type. In fact, he hated everyone except her, her mother, and Uncle Nadir. How was he going to be around RJ? Well, to late to turn back now, since they already made it to the kitchen.

RJ was shocked. Her dad was nothing like what he expected. He expected a shorter maybe plump man with dark hair, not the man that he saw before him. He was tall, _very_, tall, maybe around 6'8'', and incredibly skinny, and he was impeccably dressed, wearing black fitted dress pants, a crisp white fitted dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up so that they didn't get dirty from making to food, and from what he could se, he was pale, almost like a corpse, with jet black hair slicked back. Ya, he was definitely intimidated.

Stepping forward, he tried to make a good first impression, "Hello sir, I'm RJ"

Hearing a new voice, and that of a male, caused Erik to look up from what he was doing and turn around. "Hello." He coolly stated.

If RJ wasn't intimidated before, he was now, the man wore a black mask covering his whole face, and his eyes, they were a goldish amber, that probably glowed in the dark. But swallowing his fears, and remembering what Alice said, he smiled and stuck out his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Looking down at the boy's hand, Erik hesitantly took it in a quick handshake before letting go. Sure he was pleasantly surprised that the boy didn't star at him, but he still didn't like him. And he also reminded him of someone from his past, and he hated not being able to pinpoint who exactly he reminded him of. Anyway, he had to say something, "No, I imagine it isn't." and looking over at Alice, who was giving him a face, oh how he hated that face, he tried to be nicer, "But it's nice to finally meet the _boy_ that my daughter talks about all the time." With that he tried to smile, and then looked back at Alice who was face palming herself from her dads lack of social experience. "Pizza's almost done." And with that, Erik walked back to what he was doing.

RJ was freaked, the guy was cold, both in attitude and his skin, his skin was freezing! But his voice was great, he must be a singer or something with a voice like that. Turning back to Alice who was mouthing 'I'm so sorry', he just waved a hand and mouthed back 'it's fine'. And as the oven went off, the pizza was done, and Alice and RJ grabbed a few slices, RJ stammering a 'thank you sir', Alice not saying anything to her dad.

If that was what her dad was like, he was not looking forward to meeting her mom.


End file.
